DRABBLES OF THE BUTTS!
by americaplusengland
Summary: this is just poor drabbles of spanking, butts, more butts and maybe some pairings... ;) manly just jack getting his ass handed to him by the elders...if you got a request since like no body got no butt fetishes in this damn fandom, im here for ya'll. p.s. bunnies think about sex every 3 seconds...keep that in mind.
1. Jack never liked water

Jack never liked water. Water never liked him. It was like a moral hate for one another even though one of them isn't even alive. No matter how much he hated water. No matter how much water hated him it. It was once again that time of the week. Twice every week, three times if it had to be done.

Shower time. Damn it.

It was time once more to take the dreaded shower. He never liked them because:

1) he's a boy

2) he died in water

And

3) his boyfriend would always sit on the ground next to the shower to make sure He got the shower .

Last time he didnt take a shower he got pissed off at him so badly. They didn't do nothing together...not even snuggles. That made jack very very very sad. His boyfriend was fluffy and warm he liked that. His boyfriend was of course Bunny. That fucking pervert that took his pants. Damn it.

But that's another story( jacks punishment, if you are wondering ;))

Bunny right now was outside the door, whistling to himself while Jack got undressed. Every once in a while he would creak the door open to see his preciousness body unclothing himself. This time seemed to be one of those days.

He was waiting outside for longer than he was use to so he decided to take the risk. He never got caught before. He slowly opened the door to see his darling just starting to get undressed. He then noticed that he was just about to take his underwear off...yes!

Jack was trying to hard to be brave and take off his clothing and just get in and than out. He slid his sweatshirt off then the light white blouse under it. He then kicked off his centuries old pants. Then came his underwear. Fuck. He slid them off as he bent forward and flung them to the side. He sighed and turned on the water. He was still slightly embarrassed about the still remaining marks on his ass. Damn it bunny.

He leaned over, giving bunny the perfect opportunity to see that fine ass. It made him smile. Bunnies body took control over his mind and went in when he knew jack wasn't ready just yet. He bit his lip no then smacked his ass. His paw gave a little cushion but it was hard enough.

Jack was just minding his own damn business when out of the blue this huge being decides it's alright to just smack his ass. Yeah..I know...that's wonderful. WRONG! Jack jerked up and then turned around seeing the bunny. He was pissed now he smacked his boyfriend on his furry face and pushed him out. "Pervert!" he called out.

Out of the stress that was on him and then the water thing and now the slap on the ass for nothing, he wanted revenge. He turned on the water and then closed the current. One thing missing. He didn't get in, oh no. He stayed out and waited for about ten minutes till he knew he could turn it off. Stupid rabbit.

Bunny was shoved hard on the floor and he could see the steam from the other side seeping through the door. Guess he didn't need to be watched this time...maybe...just may- wait...his ears caught something from the back of the bathroom and he then heard cloths being ruffled with then a sigh and the toilet seat just laid down then a *ting* of the seat containing more was it. Something was up. No singing, so squishes of the shampoo or conditioner. No argument about how he hates water or the slight giggle of a joke he thought of. The footsteps to the water than out of it. Those moments made his heart squish into a pool of red, fierce love. After ten minutes of silence he then heard footsteps come to the bathtub and turn off the water than he heard the water on the marble sink turn on. He could of sworn he heard he heard a towel move. What the hell is going on.

" JACK FROST IF I COME IN THERE AND YOU DIDN'T WASH IM GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS SO HARD!"

"OH SUCK A CARROT" was the retort that came back out. Jack opened the door with his hair wet and a towel wrapped around him. In another hand was his cloths. He pushed him aside. Bunny wasn't buying it for one minute. He grabbed a hold is jacks shoulder and flung him against the wall. He pulled his head close and sniffed his hair. He pulled his head back. "so Jackie, tryin to pawn me, eh mate?" jack got out of his grip and stomped on his big foot. He then trotted back to their room. Bunny yelped at the stomp. He was so going to get it.

Bunny jumped in front of him and blocked his path. " not this time, boy!" he said as he grabbed him by his waist and then dragged him back to the bathroom. He then turned on the water, making it the right temperature for his darling. He then flung him back and placed him to sit. " don't move!" he said as he bounced out, shutting the door.

Jack didn't like it when he picked him up like that. He felt vulnerable. He then crossed his legs and started to brood when his eyes found a most delicious object. His staff. He smiled as he grabbed it and then shot a light layer of ice on the floor. Slippery. Hehe.

Bunny went to their room, which was very big. A nice soft and warm bed they shared. The room was filled with one dresser, manly just for Jack. To be alone all those years, he had a lot of cloths. The walls were decorated in old boomerangs. Most were from the elders of the pooka kind. He hopped to a closet and opened it. He moved to the back of the closet, which was filled with just old books and junk, and grabbed a metal box. Inside was a few of their...midnight toys. If you catch my drift. He grabbed a crop and his it behind his fur and hopped back to the bathroom.

Hehe.

Bunny went right into jacks trap and slipped on the ice, hurting him bum on the cold service. Jack busted out laughing, now taking hold of his staff and started to fly past him. If only his legs weren't so damn long he might of gotten away.

Bunny had his ankle in a grip and brought him back down, his staff on the other side of the small room. Bunny stood up and brought the ice with his foot. He shut the door and turned to his love on the floor. Damn he looked hot like that. He placed the crop on the sink and pulled his love up, kissing the side of his face. "now...be a good boy and climb into the bathtubs. We're wasting water" he said as he pushed him toward it. " oh and by the way...I'll be watching you...and I'll give you a reminder, every once in a while." he snickered as the crop was in his hand.

Jack groaned bit that groan led him to a smack on the ass with the crop. "ow..." he said as he dropped his towel. "alright, alright" he groaned as he walked in and got under the water. He hated this so fucking much. He was already planing his revenge when the crop landed on his ass once more. " hey!" jack yelled at him.

" hey yourself, get cleaning" bunny purred as he spun his crop around. Jack was starting to get a few stray marks of red on his ass. He loved it like that and gave a chuckle to it. "nice ass, mate" " oh shut it"

They both gave a small chuckle as jack started to scrub in his shampoo. He loved the smell of it but he never really liked putting it on. He then rinsed it off. That was two minutes without a streak to the ass. It was really nice. The water was getting a little bit better but he couldn't wait to get out of it. He then grabbed the conditioner when he was hit again. "hey! What did I do!"

" nothing, I just wanted to do that. " he then struck again. "and that ones for my foot" another struck. "that's for your prank"

Jacks legs were coming up when he hit but he had to get this over with. He started going very fast with the conditioner and almost got it in his eye. Another one hit. " that's ones for lying to me" and another. " and that's for pushing me out of the room. " jack sighed went no more hit him.

His ass was now a nice pink, reddish color. It once again had to wonderful froze effect. Now it was time to wash his body.

" I think you can handle it from here" bunny said as he pulled back the curtain and left. Jack was actually relieved he left. Now he had time to step out of the water and rub his sore ass. "fuck bunny, why the crop. That hurt like hell" he said as his ass was sore to the touch. Jack finally cleaned himself with the coconut smelling body wash and got out.

- line break bitches-

"BUNNY, IM GOING TO KILL YOU! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHS AND WHERE IS THE TOWEL?" Jack flew around yelling at him. "lol, IDK" he ran away.


	2. The death wedgie

Pitch. The strict meany kind. The one who drives off of fear. The one that wanted to take over the world to just be believed in. The one that tooth knocked a tooth out of. The looked that was dragged back in the whole. The one that looks dead sexy in black~ the one that you would never think of having a wedgie.

The idea in Jacks mind always gave him the giggles. What if, under all that darkness, he had a major wedgie. Thinking about it almost made jack fall out of the tree he was in. He swung his left leg while his right leg pulled close to his chest. His staff was being swung around in his right hand while his left held his head.

Out of his minds he could have sworn he heard the potter patter of a certain guardian coming close. Bunnymund. He looked under his tree and there he stood. He also had to same idea, that was once he told him. Bunny was leaning against the tree looking up at his beloved.

" hey there troublemaker." he said in his sexy dead accent.

Jack chuckled and floated down, kissing at his cheek. "hey there big troublemaker" he giggled as bunny wrapped his arms around him. Bunny was in one of those /moods/. He drove into a kiss when unexpected he heard jack just lean back and swung his head back, laughing.

" hey! Mate!" he said picking his head back up to look back at him. Jack was still laughing his ass off of the idea.

"let me guess, pitch with a wedgie?" bunny said as he leaned him against the tree. Jack slid down it trying to catch his breath. "guess so, since ya laughin' harda" he rolled his eyes."when will ya just get ova' that idea?" bunny asked him.

"not until I get a picture" jack panted out. "hey...we should"

" should what?"

" get a picture, I can give him the wedgie and you can take the picture...whata say?" he said poking him on the stomach with a stupid open mouth grin. "please, bunny" he begged.

Bunny had to look the other way to think cause he was too damn cute when he was like that. "bunny...I'll go hop hop again~" he purred in his big ears. Bunny looked back him and smiled. "fine...but you have to promise"

Jack bowed to his beloved you did to a king. " I swear I'll let bunny go hop hop~" he said as he then looked at his bunny smiling. He smiled back and hugged him tightly. "come on, this way" he said as he took him that way.

-line break bitches-

"I don't know about this mate, he could be anywhere" bunny said as he held the digital camera to his chest and than a boomerang in the air to strike at any time. Not for himself but for his beloved, jack.

Jack was flying around. "PIIIIIIIIITTTTTTCCCCCHHHHHHH!" he practically moaned that. Soon after a very mad and a very...tired looking pitch came there way. Looks like we caught him sleeping because he was only wearing his boxers and a large t-shirt that hung just right in the middle of his ass.

He walked right over to jack. " WHAT!" he said very madly. "I WAS SLEEPING!" he said pointing to the bed in the corner with a nightmare on the edge of it, staring right at them both. He then got a glance behind him. Bunnymund. "OH GOD I HAVNT DONE ANYTHING AND YOU GUYS JUST WANT GO RUIN EVERYTHING EVEN MY SLEEP!" he was a total drama queen when he was tired.

Jack couldn't even speak before he was walking back to his bed. He couldn't have asked for a perfect chance. He nudged his boyfriend than flew over to pitch. " we know" he then went low and gave pitch a major wedgie, giving out a loud and high scream. He was about two inches off the ground. What. The. Hell. A flash of light went on. Then another small one. He was then dropped and the duo ran for their lives.

"run bitch!" jack screamed as he was flying high and his boyfriend was running like nuts. Good thing his's a rabbit. "hurry up kangaroo!" he said and before he knew it, it was a race.

Pitch was running on his nightmare, following the two while bunny and jack was in neck in neck to the entrance. A nightmare caught jack off guard but was lucky enough to catch himself. They were soon out of the hole and far away from that place in the matter of seconds.

Bunny was breathing hard while jack was laughing hard."did you hear that scream?" he gobbled over and started laughing hard. "let me see the picture" he said asking for the camera. Bunny would have handed it too him if he didn't just lose it. Shit.

" uh oh"

" what do you mean...you didn't."

" oh my gosh, mate I didn't mean fer that ta happen" bunny tried to explain but jack didn't want to hear it. "I can't believe you lost it!" he said to him.

While the couple argued, a very sinister man leaked in the woods behind him. He had the camera and then deleted the photo. He thought that was good enough but he had to remind himself who he was was. He was Pitch! Pitch Black! He was the Boogeyman and no one gives the Boogeyman a wedgie. He called his nightmares and that traced them down with bunnies fear leaking off.

As the couple continued to argue, pitch held up the camera and called out his mares to do as told. He then yelled, " GO!" and the horses were off. The guardians didn't have enough time to react and he was soon hanging, a foot off the ground in a death screaming wedgie while bunny was being held by the most sensitive furs on his body. A flash went off and a dangit. After a minute or so they let them go and they both fled.

Pitch laughed about his victory as he mares came back to great him. "good job, my beauties...now...let's...shit...he looked to his mares. "there were two flashes weren't there" the mares stood still. Shit.

-line break bitches-

After a very long and skin crawling activity with bunny, they both laid backed in his bed. Bunny took out the other camera. Jack looked at him. "you sneaky bastard"

-line break bitches-

"GIVE ME THE CAMERA!" yelled pitch. "LOL nope" oh bunny. Jack just laughed watching them.


	3. Aster Mister North

Don't get me wrong, I love these. All of it. I love it when I'm like this. Some times I'm just not in the mood but some how I get like...hot and flustered so I can't help but have more and shit. Yeah sure, I can't sit right for a few days but so what. It made me super happy and it always makes Aster happy as well.

Yeah that's right, I like it when he bends me over and spanks me.

It would always end up the same way too. We would get into some sort of stupid fight, real or just playing around, Aster would feel like he would have to take charge and do something and I would always end up over his lap. It would end in a steamy night after that. Damn Aussie.

We got into a situation like this before but it ended badly...really badly.

So this is what happened.

- flash back bitches!-

Tonight was going to be a triple date night with our friends and their dates. Aster and I had agreed to it and we're actually very eager, even with Asters grumpy state.

It was going to be us and our friend Ana (tooth) going with some guy named April ( April fools). Then our mute friend Sandy and his date Sally ( mermaid). Aster had come over to my house to pick me up.

He busted through the door, like usual, walked up to my room, like always, and stayed in the door way drooling, like normal. It wasn't till I turned around that he did something that he never did before. He looked at me, straight in the eye and said "no."

At first I was confused, what was he saying no to.

" excuse me?" I asked for him to explain what he said no to.

He looked at me again and just said " no"

It took me a while till I finally got what he meant "no" too. It was my cloths...why does he care. I thought he would enjoy me wearing this. I do.

I was wearing a pair of my black skinnies that were ripped at my knee caps, exposing the white skin underneath. Then I was wearing a nice tight v-neck shirt. It was blue with a few little designs on them that sparkle. My shoulders were bare and my hair we pulled back one way so it covered a little bit of my left side of my face. Then I had cherry flavored lip balm on. It was Asters favorite.

He gave me a stern look and then grabbed my shoulder. "change now. I can't take you out looking like that!" I gave him a very surprised look. " what do you mean I can't go out looking like this? I look fine!" I said to him.

Aster gave me a hated look. One that you would get from a parent. "you don't look find! You look like you're trying to get someone to rub up all over you or something! Would you at least change to something not so...showy!"

I was shocked by this time. I thought he would be glad to have me, Jack frost, his amazing boyfriend show off a little bit of what only Aster can have. "I'm not showy! God why do you sound like my dad!" I yelled back at him, my hair moving a bit to cover more of my eye.

"why should I have to act like your dad!"

Let's just say, after that comment,...things went downhill from down there. We got into a full arguing and pissed off mood all I was trying to do was show what Aster has and look nice. I thought he would enjoy it but NOOOOOOOOOO he had to be the grumpy asshole and say shit!

I finally had enough of him and turned around, something that drove Aster crazy. He hated being ignored. It was annoying to him.

I crossed my arms and then turned around on my heels. I had my head in the air. I wasn't taking anymore of this shit. "you know what Aster! Maybe you should just leave because you don't notice what you got and you don't want to flaunt it so you know what! You're losing it! Just leave!"

It was silent for a long while and I didn't dare turned around. My eyes were on the client and my heart was racing. My mind was on that idea for a long while. I could feel a little bit of water build up in my eyes.

In my bedroom stood a tall, dark wood vanity. It had a huge circle mirror and I had my stuff out in front of it. Like my hair products. Having albino hair is a huge think when it comes to washing it. The mirror stood tall and clear.

He dared looked into it and to his secret relief, his didn't leave yet. He watched as his boyfriend stood there, staring at him till he say a little bit of movement. He went to the door. Thank god he was leaving. WRONG!

Aster had moved to the door but not to leave, oh not at all. He actually shut the door, causing the room to be dark. The only light was the big moon that was outside shinning in from his white window. I couldn't see Aster anymore. I was starting to get a little anxious of what to do. I shifted awkwardly on the floor under me. I risked the task at hand.

" Aster? Aster I swear if this is one of your sick jokes..." I said to the dark room. I was starting to get a little scared when I didn't hear anything anymore. Oh god, I saw him close the door but he didn't leave. Oh god...was he going to hurt me?

I started to tear up, one even dared to fall off my face. A shaky voice crept out. "ASTER I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SAY SOMETHING-" I didn't have enough time to finish before a hand covered my mouth and than flung me on the bed. I screamed when a another body was flung on top of me and than started to roughly kiss me. It would have been a sin not to kiss him back.

It took me a minute before I knew what I was doing. No! NO! He pushed him off of me. Aster when rolling back till he was on the edge of the bed. "No Aster! I'm pissed at you. Out!" I said to him. Aster just gave me a scowl. "but babe~"

" don't but me babe nothing! Leave! Now!" I said straight to his face before pointing to the door. Aster just gave me a smirk. "what the hell you smirking at you fu- ahh!"

He grabbed both my hands and then landed me perfectly over his lap, a strong nudge in his else were poking my side. That sick pervert. "you pervert! Let me go! How long have you been hard!" I screamed at him as a blush crept on my face. I pounded on his thigh for him to let me go but he just ended up pulling back one of my arms back to hold me down. Fucking control freak!

" Aster I said n- OW!" I yelped as a harsh slap was landed on my ass.

" you know, you can't be mad at me long babe~ I know everything about you that gets you so railed up. Like when I commented on your cloths and said no, I knew you were going to get mad at me and start a fight. " he said that with just a huge smirk.

I blushed, i should have known. Dumb ass. I stared up at him. No use fighting now, better enjoy the moment and even get a slight reward. I looked up at him behind my white hair. My eyes sparkled as he sat under the moon light.

" and just what do you want to get out of this~" I cooed to him. I could have sworn I say a shiver. "oh you know the thing that drives you nuts~"

He then teasingly pulled down my tight jeans so that I would let out a few moans for him to go faster. It worked because I felt the nudge be come larger and he just yanked them down. He then bit his lip and moved to his back pocket and brought out a phone. "be a good boy and cancels our date for us~ oh and by the way..I liked your outfit~"

"let go of my arm first" nope.

He yanked it to say it. I groaned.

" fine" I grabbed the phone and dialed the number. I grumbled to myself. "now you tell me you liked it" I hated it when he did something and Aster would be a sneaky fuck and not tell me he liked it just to get a few in.

That grumbled ended with a nice loud smack that made me squeal. Fuck. "Aster!" " What!"

I looked back to the phone and then got the number of Ana. I hit send and I put it to my ear that's when Aster thought it would be funny to start giving me my spanks. It was loud and painful and...so...horny.

"ow! Ow! Ow!" I said quietly as he smacked me. I was still on the dial tone till a cheery voice came on the other side of the phone. It sounded like he was also out of breath. "hello! April no" I heard a slight giggle from the other side. That idiot.

" oh h-hey An-AH! HEYIJUSTWANTEDTOTELLYOU-ow-THATMEANDASTERDECIDEDTO CANCELTHE-ow-DATE-OW- BYE!" I hung up fast. Aster was a little sad I went so fast.

" now jack that wasn't nice ~" he smacked me again. By this time I was pink and starting to get hot and horny. "you were planing this weren't you~" he chuckled. "and miss a night where we can just be us and do whatever we wanted, of course" he whispered in my ear like a cold chill up my spine. Evil fuck. Blush ran across my face once more.

"than do as you please, master~"

Aster lost it and went full total on me. It was about thirty minutes of just pure spanking, cursing, moans, groans, and total submission. It was soo good and sooo nice that Aster even let go of my arm so I could start rubbing his leg. That nudge was now an arrow piercing my side while I had my own problem growing. Aster even went as far as pulling up my shirt a little and started kissing me on my lower back to till he pulled the shirt up high and kiss my spine, all the way up to the neck. He then started to kiss my neck and shoulders. Thank god Aster was so fucking flexible. It made his heart skip every time he started to nibble on my fine skin. I had my head laying sideways, letting out low and raspy breaths. I moaned whenever he kissed me on my sensitive spots and then gasped at the spanks.

He would always take advantage and do whatever he pleased with me. The first time he did this we were the tenth grade and oh god...it brought giggles my mouth. He was horrible but once he started spanking, oh nelly was i puddy in his hands. I bit my lips as his hands were making their way down to my hole. He was so cruel when it came to thinks like this. Oh fuck just do me but instead he gave me a smack. "Aster no fair!" I cried out to him. He chuckled. I chuckled.

It was too good to be true...and of course it was.

My door opened with a slam to the wall. A very tall, very mean, and a very angry father stood in the doorway with a shot gun. Oh shit. "DAD!"

"Jack, quick get away from him while I hold him down" he said as he came through the door. It wasn't till he notice who that man was, what he was doing and what his precious son was letting him do.

Blush filled the room.

"Aster" " Mister Classuen."

Ah shit. This was going to be bad.

If any sick fucks wants me to go with another chapter just send a review.


	4. 68 Punishment

Requested by DragonMasterOf10 Ladies and Gents (( if any other there who find a giant bunny spanking a winter boy, hot or is a fetish, do contact to me~ meow))

* * *

He didn't how he got himself into these sort of things. All he did was bring a little bit of extra snow for the kiddies so on Easter not only did they get candy from the ummm shot what was his name again?

"FROST!"

Oh thats right, the Easter bunny but they also got to have some fun in the snow. Like make a really big bunny or something. Once he heard of the Easter bunny was coming to town he got really excited. Too excited like, the little extra snow turned into a lot of snow! Like blizzard snow! That was bad in green eyes, busy tail guy running after him.

Once he found the Bunny, after the snow storm, he didn't look all that too happy. He didn't know what to do. He tried explaining but his words got jumbled and the Bunny got even madder. So mad he started chasing after him.

Never if his years did he think that he would be running away from someone who could see him. Like the only person who could actually see him other than the other spirits.

He dodged through trees and he dodged through bushes. But most of all he dodged a big angry kangaroo looking bunny thing that is cursing and looks cold. Oh god he was so sorry. His sympathy got to him but he wasn't about to let that hot head catch him. He looked back to see if he was still there. yup.

He looked in front to see if he was still clear. Nope. Fuckety nope! Branch.

Jack ran right into, hurting his middle parts but also making him collide to the ground with a branch coming right after him. The branch wasn't even that big but yet it got him. His thoughts got to the best of him. His forearm was caught by the angry Rabbit and he looked mean and scary. Jack tried to pull away, screaming.

"i'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He tried to choke out.

"You're sorry, mate! Look what you did! the bloody top of the country is covered in freaking snow and most importantly, My holiday is now 100% more difficulty and unpleasant! So now I'm going to punish you just how unpleasant this is to me to your behind!"

Jack was scared now and his heart wasn't working. He was going to spank him!? Was that even a turn on!WHAT!

-looks directly at the people reading this story-

"Wait, Please! Be reasonable!" He shrieked.

"I'm done being reasonable!" He said as he pulled him closer so that the eye met him and once he did, he really saw the hate and anger in the elders eyes. It was terrifying. "Please no!"

But it was too late, he was over the furry knee and a large hand was pulling down the pants. Oh god. He didn't wear underwear. Shit!

He heard something being picked up from the ground and he looked what he picked up. Red blush covered his cheeks and ears.

"Wait! Please!" And before his words were taken by Bunnys ears, the branch hit hard against his back side, sounding like a sharp sword in the air and hell it felt like hell.

"OW!"

The branch hit him right down on his ass. It left a red mark, covering both cheeks. It looked different from the white bottom that he had on him. For a skinny guy, he had such a round ass.

"That one was to tell you to control your selfish ways!" Bunny yelled at him.

Strike.

The three strike made his ass jiggle and it looked like it stung. But bunny wasn't done yet and had many things to give out on hos much pain he is going to experience from trotting in snow for hours to deliver his eggs.

"That was for my holiday!"

strike. Strike. Strike.

"That was for just plainly being a nuisance."

Strike. Strike. Strike. _**STRIKESTRIKESTRIKESTRIKESTRIKESTRIKESTRIKESTRIKEST RIKESTRIKESTRIKESTRIKESTRIKESTRIKE!**_

His mind went more on a road to just pure rage and anger for this boy. stupid boy! Stupid Winter! Stupid annoying nuisance spirit that can't just do his job and leave him Alone!

"THAT WAS JUST BEING ANNOYING!"

Jacks eyes were weld up with tears and pain in his back side.

"PLEASE, STOP! I'M BAD! PLEASE, IM SORRY!" Tears fell from his face and onto the freshen fallen snow.

_Why did this always happen to him?_

His ass was covered in red marks from the branch. God it felt like a lash from the whips he saw put on people back in the day. He kicked his legs in the air. He felt like he had been crying for hours. He was being punished for his excitement.

His ass was on fire and every time it hit his ass he could hear the sounds of the branch, the way Bunny grunted when he did. He could tell he was angry at him. He was so sad to the reality to knowing that the one guardian that could speak to him was angry and hitting him over and over again because he was such an...an.._Nuisance!_

_No! **NO!**_

Just before a hit was placed back on him again, He hit the big man with his staff and froze his ears and jumped away and flew away, pants trying to get back around his hips.

* * *

After sitting on many ice cubes and trying to regain his dignity back, he sat there thinking. He thought of a way to say sorry but his doubts over came him.

"He won't understand." He moved his head back so he couldn't see his face in the lake anymore.

Tear rolled down his eyes, knowing that now...now he ruined an unborn relationship with someone.

"Stupid winter."


	5. Naughty night time

Yet another request from the beautiful DragonMasterOf10 Again beware of the dreaded yet dead sexy spanking about to occur. MEEEOOOWWW~

* * *

8:00 pm.

Jack had stayed up in the living room watching some shows on the tv screen while eating some popcorn. Tonight was a special night because Bunny came over and has to stay the night over here. He was so excited. It was like going to be a sleepover! He was all giddy about the idea as he watched the TV screen thinking of ways on how they would spend all night! Playing games and telling stories.

Maybe bunny might have a few naughty stories up his sleeve~

hmm...

9:00 pm.

Jack was starting to wonder.

_why in hells name does he have to be over here and work instead of having fun!_

He was still watching the TV but the popcorn was gone to he went to drinking some soda to chewing some gum. tooth would have had a heart attack knowing he had so much sugar already. He was so full of energy and he had a comfortable couch, he didn't need a stupid Bunny or North to come and have fun with. He had fun by himself before he can do it again.

10:00 pm.

Around this time, Jack would be tired by this time but he wasn't. He was usually an early sleeper but didn't feel like it tonight. He was full of energy and than with the little hope he had left in his heart, He heard the two voices he's been trying to down here and have fun with him like all night!

"Bunny! " He yelled across the room.

Bunny groaned and rubbed his ears. "what is it, Jack?"

"Well, now that you're done working, Maybe we can play and have like a big man sleep over!"

Jack said waving his hands in the air, with the most innocent eyes could put on.

Bunny sighed, but it turned into a large couch once North came behind him and clapped his back.

"Oh come Bunny, Lets at least amuse him for about an hour and than we can have some sort of sleep afterwards."

Bunny sighed once more and decided to make the most of it. "Alright frost, But just an hour."

"hour and a half?"

"fine."

"Yay!" Jack was so excited he shot into the air and did and fist pump to the sky. He floated down and to his surprise, North and Bunny were already there, smiling and wondering.

"So, Jack what do you want to do?"

Jack looked at them both as he got from the couch and looked at them both with mischievous twinkles in his eyes and an even more mischievous smirk on his face.

"do you have any stories that wouldn't say in front of Tooth?"

Bunny caught on quiet quickly by this. Of course he would be dabbling into this kind of shit. Swaggity motherfucker.

"Well lets start with this story if you want to get into this."

Both North and Jack listened to him tell the tale of how he got laid with cupid.

11:30 pm.

As North had finished his third story, a yawn escaped Bunnys mouth. "Well Jack, we've been telling stories for about an hour and half, It's time to get some rest for tomorrow." Bunny got up from the couch and just as he did, Jack grabbed his hand.

"Wait, It couldn't have been an hour and a half yet, please stay! I'm not tired yet!" Jack whined and cried out to him.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "well, i'm tired. Good night." He said as he went to his guest room.

Jack pouted. "North, you'll stay right?"

"Sorry Jack But I am also tired. Time for bed. I'll put you to bed." Jack grumbled.

"Fine."

North yawned all the way to Jacks bed room and helped Jack get ready for bed. He tucked him in to bed and kissed his forehead. "goodnight, Jack."

Jack sighed. "good night North." he laid back down in his bed and decided to pretend to go to sleep.

Before North left the room he looked back at Jack. "And you better not get out of bed unless is emergency. You know what happens to naughty boys, don't you Jack?"

Jack nodded lightly on his pillow. "Yes North."

"Good boy, Good night" And with that he left the room, walking back to his room and getting into his bed.

12:00 pm.

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He had too much energy and he wasn't even tired. He flopped in bed so many times he didn't know what to do. He huffed and instead of heading Norths word of a possible spanking, he got up and went out of his room. If he was quiet enough he might be able to get in a few minutes of watching some more anime that he got on netflix.

He was so fucking glad North got Netflix for Christmas.

After about thirty minutes into some weird show about a 'doctor' and a weird looking blue box, the most terrifying sound creeps up right behind him and his heart stops.

"Jack, what are you doing still up, mate?"

fuck. bunny was up!

He looked over at him and gulped.

"Hey bunny...watcha doing?" Oh god please kill me.

"well I was getting a glass of water but it looks like i found some thing more interesting. Jack aren't you not suppose to be in bed?" Bunny asked him.

Jack gulped. "Please don't tell North. He'll beat me, please!"

Bunny crossed his arms. Looks like we had a naughty boy on our hands. "Sorry frost, but you know the rules."

Before Jack could even get out another word, he was picked up and staff snatched out of his hands. "We're going to see North right now." Bunny had a mean hand when it came to pulling hisear.

"I hate you"

"Love you too frost."

Jack and Bunny walked all the way to Norths room, Jack dreading the whole way there. A single knock was given to the door frame before a sleepy and groggy North came to the door.

"sorry to wake ya up North but look who i found still up and watching TV in the living room?"

North looked down at the Jack. He gave a long sigh.

"Jack..."

"I'm sorry North, I-"

"No, Jack I told you to go to bed and you didn't. I even warned you. You are getting punishment this time."

Bunny was trying hard to hide a grin that was forming on his lips. "I think frost need a good punishment if he's been able to get out of it. Hoe many times has he been able to get out of it?" North answered the question without any hesitation. "6" Bunny laughed a bit. "than i think we really need to punish him."

Jack was shaking now, oh lord. They were going to whoop his ass.

Fuck.

Jack was shoved into the room. North put a thick hand on his shoulder while Jacks staff was leaned against a wall, far away.

"you know I do this our of love and not anger?"

"Yes north."

"good, now...please remove your pants and underwear." He said as both North and Bunny sat on the bed, next to each other.

Jack looked at both of them for a moment. "Are you both going to do it?" He blushed.

"Yup." Bunny answered quickly. "So get to it frost, before you get me angry."

Jack groaned as he removed his pants and underwear and place them on the floor before letting himself get cross over a very furry knee and then his body almost didn't make it to the manly knees. his ass was in the air, right on top of bunnys lap. Damn it, this felt so damn weird. He was blushing madly.

_Damn you Bunny and your strangely manly legs that turn me on for no fucking reason!_

The first hit was given by a certain animal and shit, for a paw that fucking hurt! Jack grunted as he was struck again by this time a meaty hand. Looks like they're going to take turns. His ass was going to to be sore in the morning.

Hit.

Ow. He blushed from his ears now.

Hit. Hit.

OWW. He bucked a little bit with his legs. That earned him a strike by north to the undersides of his butt. He was starting to feel bad for staying up late.

Hit. Hit. Hit.

Ahh. Why did bunny have to be here? Why couldn't it just be North? North was more gently with him and he usual let him take time to recover after each hit but just fast enough for him to start crying like a little boy but this was so unfair.

Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit.

AHHH! fucking damn it! that hurts! Why isn't North saying anything to comfort him like he usually does.

He got hit in a very sensitive spot and grunted.

"Ow..." He mumbled softly so bunny wouldn't hear him.

North he understood for the spanking but now Bunny was just being a fucking pervert for-OW! FUCKING HELL MADE BISCUITS OF REVENGE AND VIRGIN BABIES! THAT HURTS!

His ass was now a nice pink color and he than gave in to the water works. This usually let North cut it at least ten smack shorts. He started to let his tears slip as so of the noises.

"Oww.. North, I'm sorry! Please stop. I'll go to bed, I promise. "

North didn't say anything but he knew that he would love to cut it short and just comfort him and show him how much he loved him. No more spankings but yet instead he pressed forward with the spanking.

His ass was going to be a nice red color before placing him back to bed.

Since Jacks water works already came out it looks like he was going to shout and cry every time he got hit, just to get something out of the man. He wanted it to end now. It started to really hurt.

12:30 pm.

Jacks ass was a nice red. The hits from both North and Bunny were really starting to hurt and Jack went limp after a while, crying on Norths knee. He didn't want to do anything anymore. He wanted to go to bed and comfort by North and kick Bunny out. You asshole!

It took about three minutes to realize that the spankings were done and North was rubbing his back. He heard Bunny leave. Thank the lord. He was going to freeze Bunnys tail once he got out of this.

Jack cried for a while before North bringing him up to his chest and him, rubbing his back and letting him cry on his chest. " I'm sorry North, I'm sorry...I'll never get out o bed once you put me in it.." He wailed a little bit and clung tightly to him.

"Shh now, Shh it's over. The punishment is over. you are my good boy now. Shh Shh. Lets get your pants back on and lets put you back to bed." He said while he got his pants back on. Jack was then carried to his room while hiccups escaped his mouth. He was really tired now. North removed the blankets and placed Jack on his stomach and tucked him back in, kissing his head. "Goodnight my dear."

"good night North." He said before drifting off to a sweet dream.


	6. Smoking is bad

So this was a request from Whatisastory TELEPORTING NAKED GUYS!I HATE TELEPORTING NAKED GUYS! unless you are loki or Jack frost...Than i love you. please go naked everywhere

* * *

Jamie was turning a wonderful age of 15 years old! It had been five years since he and Jack had become the best of friends and defeated Pitch. It was such a wonderful day, even if his birthday was in spring time but at least it wasn't summer. He had been begging Jack to come this year. The first year where he turned 11, Jack got into a fit of coughs and sneeze and had to go back home early. He soon got a letter from a white dove saying that Jack got a little sick but he was alright. Jack was such a good friend.

He always made sure that Jamie was alright and the word worry was nonexistent to this little boy.

The begging finally got to Jack and he said he would come this year but only at night where it was cooler.

Okay yes, he didn't come the other years because he was afraid that he would get sick again. Hell he would come for like five minutes to give him his gift and he had to leave because of health reasons. It wasn't like he didn't want to stay no, He wanted to stay very much. He was just afraid that he would get sick all over again. He didn't like that very much.

Jack was preparing to come with a beautiful present in his hand. They would spend the night while playing with the present. He carved the present, Bunny to paint it, Sandy to add some sparkles, North to wrap it and for Tooth to add some decorations or quotes to the outside package. This was going to be the best present for Jamie ever!

After giving Tooth a kiss on the cheek, like a mother, and telling her bye, He left the palace and went high in the air. He took his time to fly to Jamies house since it was just a little bit before sunset over there. He flew up into the air and then back down. It was something about the wind that made him feel safe and free in the air. Where the clouds are.

Was it weird that Jack even started to sing up there as well? no. Was it weird that the song was Bump and Grind? Yes.

Jack was doing the motions and he was doing the twerking and he was doing everything on his way to Jamies house. His song though, tuned down once he got closer to the house. Jamie had such a beautiful house. A warm house that good people. He was glad that he had the Guardians now to give him that. He was grateful for that everyday.

He flew right up to the window. It was warm but not really bad like in the day. Thank god the house had air conditioning. He looked through the window. It didn't seem to have anyone in the room but the window was open. Jack went right in, making himself home. He set the present on the bed. At first he was about to just wait for him than something hit his nose. Was that smoke?

He looked around the room. Maybe there was a fire downstairs in the fire place but why would they make one in the middle of spring? Jack started to worry.

"Jamie? Jamie why do I smell smoke?" Jack flew from one side of the room to the other.

He followed the smell from the room to the bathroom. Why would there be smoke coming from the bathroom? His hands reached down to the doorknob and it was unlocked. He opened the door.

Oh god.

"Jamie! Are you...?"

Jamies looked right at him with a blushed face. He was sitting on the toilet, the window open and a cigarette in his mouth. He moved quickly to put it on in the toilet and flush it to hide it but it was too late. shit.

"Jack, It isn't what it looks like, I promise!"

"Than what is it Jamie?" He said walking over to him and pulling on his arm. "You are 15! You are not old enough to smoke! Do you even know what smoking can do to you!? Jamie Bennett! You should have known better! "He pulled him out of the room and into his own room. He closed the door and looked him right in the eye.

Jamie was starting to feel a little guilty now. "Jack, I just wanted to be cool like everyone else!"

"Jamie Smoking is not cool! It will never be cool! Ever! Now I don't care if you are 15, you are not getting out of this!"

He sat down on the bed and pulled Jamie over his knee. Jamie caught a glimpse of the present that Jack had brought over. He was starting to feel really bad. He felt so bad that he didn't notice he was pulled over his lap before he felt his pants being pulled down. Jamie let a dark blush cover his face as he looked behind him to see a very mad looking Jack.

Jack wasn't as mad as he was concerned. What was he thinking?

"Jack, Wait. You're not going to spank me our you? I'm 15. You can't do that!" He waved his arms and kicked his legs but for a scrawny guy like Jack, He held him down tightly.

"I can and I will. You need to learn!" Jack exclaim as the hand went flying down on to his back side. A sharp hiss could be made from the boy under him.

He talked while his hand made contact with his back side.

"Jamie, what in hells name were you thinking? Smoking! Are you insane! How long have you been doing this? And how in hells name did you get cigarettes anyway!"

He was furious and angry and concerned and hurt! He had a lot of emotions and right now The boy under him was going to learn just how hurt he was to see the boy he loved with all of his heart, doing something as stupid as smoke!

Jamie was blushing as his hand was made on his ass. It stung. He was 15 why was he getting a spanking?

"Ow! Jack, i'm sorry! I just wanted to be like everyone else! I'm sorry. I won't do it again! WAHHHHH Please Jack. i'm sorry!"

The spanking lasted to 20 hits to his ass. Each hit caused a nice jiggle or a hiss. His hand print was on his in a nice red mark. Each smack broke Jacks heart.

Tears were falling down on his face while he finally got while Jack was so angry. He felt ashamed of what he did.

Jack finally stopped his punishment as soon as he saw tears. He had enough of the punishment and pulled him into a hug. His ass was bright pink.

He rubbed his back and let Jamie cry on his shoulder. "Shh. Shh It's okay now..Now lets forget about this nonsense and get rid of all the others and than we can have a wonderful night and you can open present, okay buddy?"

Jamies sniffled as his response. "T-they're in the drawer..." He pointed to his bed side table. Jack leaned over and got them all. looks like it was only one he took.

"Did you only use one?"

"yes...I got them today from one of friends older brother. He said that i was old enough to be cool and so he gave them to me. I had to smoke one thought and he had to see the end but so i can be than counted as one of the cool kids at school. I'm sorry Jack. I promise I won't ever smoke again."

"Good...Shh...Now lets open your present." Jamies nodded as he leaned up and rubbed his bum blushing.

He pulled them back up and took the present, still sitting in Jacks lap. He took his time, admiring the beautiful work and quotes from Tooth. He could tell. It was here handwriting. Jack had sloppy handwriting. Like a five year old.

He carefully opened the package and inside was a beautiful, one of a kind robot. He took about ten minutes admiring the craftsman ship. this was something Jack could do. He took time to love the color and the way it glittered in the right light. He turned and hugged Jack around his neck.

"Thank you Jack." Tears fell down his face.

"You're welcome. Happy birthday."


End file.
